


Forbidden Love: Quarantine Edition

by da_renan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Sesskag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_renan/pseuds/da_renan
Summary: Kagome finds herself quarantined with her boyfriend's nemesis/half brother.  How will she cope in this lockdown?Note: some liberties applied
Relationships: InuKag, SessKag, mature - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Decided that its time for some fluffy romance for my all time favorite OPT SessKag  
> P.s. brainchild of 1am sleepless night

You may be asking how I, Kagome Higurashi, came to be on the couch of Sesshomaru Tashio's while we're both wearing mud masks, mere inches apart while jenga pieces are scattered around us? 

We'd have to back track to Quarantine day one. 

I admit it was probably a bad idea you know, secretly meeting with my boyfriend's brother to make gnocchi-- but come on! He's allowed to have movie nights with my sister Kikyo, so all's fair. . . If you don't count how Inuyasha despises him... 

It was a great night, we cooked while listening to classical music, sipped red wine and talked-- I got him to hold a full conversation! It's taken me three whole months since Sesshomaru randomly moved to reconnect with Inuyasha, something about last dying wish in a will. I still haven't gotten either brothers to open up about that issue, but I'm not giving up! 

Then, just like pandemic movies, our phones started going off, full amber alert style. The News channels hastily declared complete lock down with national guard. The night was a blur after that; a rush of panic, calls from mom, Kikyo, Inuyasha, work. . . Ending with me sleeping in Sesshomaru's t-shirt.


	2. The egg shells between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome's first few days in Sesshomaru's apartment.

Kagome was wearing Sesshomaru’s shirt and shorts, both long enough to look like a 2002 rapper, brushing her teeth in his bathroom. Things didn’t feel real around her while she re-read her work email while aggressively brushing her teeth. 

She wasn’t an essential worker. . . For fucks sake she works for the government! She glared at her reflection; messy hair, toothpaste dripping down her chin, squinted angry eyes. She is a miko, an employee of the D.M.P.P that relocates the demon populations with new identities to hide them from the normal population. How is that not essential?! 

What am I going to do? Will I have paid leave? What about the youkai in our demon protection programs? “Ugh!” 

With the minty tang still in her mouth she made her way into the living room, which was pretty easy considering everything was open concept. It was nice seeing the living room from the kitchen, a feature that wasn’t found in her family home nor Inuyasha’s. 

“Can you believe. . .” Kagome wanted to shout, to stomp her feet, but words dwindled on her lips. His lean form was twisting from side to side in Russian twists, golden eyes lowered and his silver hair waved mere inches from the floor. 

Her heart pounded in her chest, clumsily bumbling into the kitchen to look anywhere but at the inuyoukai. “Can. . .can you believe I’m not considered an essential worker?” 

“That’s proofing.” His stern voice warned before she could peel back the towel covered bowl. An easy distraction from the eye candy that he shouldn’t be considered.

“Ah. Yes. . . proofing.” She dumbly repeated, not daring to raise her gaze from the pristine towel. 

“I have enough stables to last us a few weeks.” His voice was closer, separated by the kitchen island. 

“We’re quite lucky then.” Ingredients seemed to be the only abundant thing in his apartment. She’d be surprised if he had more than two towels considering how minimalistic he lived. 

“You going home would be considered essential travel.” He looked down at her with bored golden eyes, demon ears twitching downward at the tips. 

“I can’t,” Kagome met his gaze head on, mouth pressed tightly. “Grandpa and mom are at great risk for Covid-19, it’s better to isolate here with you. . . if you let me, Sesshomaru.”   
The unspoken question hovered between them: Why didn’t she go to Inuyasha instead?

Sesshomaru didn’t respond, he just left as silently as he came up to the kitchen counter. Against her better judgement she snooped through his cupboards; flour, baking powder, matcha. His refrigerator was piled with two dozen eggs, almond milk, fruits, lettuce, spinach, the vast insides mixes of vibrant colors that would make any chef jealous. 

The day passed awkwardly, Kagome standing on eggshells while Sesshomaru orbited around his own apartment. It was so silent, the only sounds coming from when they turned the sink, the rushing water over leafy greens soothing. Her tense shoulders continued to loosen, adjusting like a frog in the boiling pot of water, the soft formation of dough between them a safety net. 

He didn’t ask her anything. He just. . . acted like she wasn’t there. The first few days were manageable in an awkward way: she wore his clothes, his extra deodorant that distinctly smelled like him. It was strange, even his sheets smelled like him, surrounded by everything that was his while she shouldn’t be there. She never had a man, youkai or not, give up their bed to sleep on the couch for her before. . . was this what gentlemen actually acted like? 

He worked out in the morning, typed away on his laptop for business purposes while she just loafed on his couch. When Inuyasha texted her she’d jump, guilt stemming through her while she flipped through Sesshomaru’s cable tv.

[Inuyasha]: Why are you quarantined with Selena? Isn’t she a new co-worker? I can come pick you up. You’re being a dumbass quarantining with someone you don’t know. 

Kagome stared at the message, her mind twirling a thousand thoughts a second. If she told him she was with his brother he’d freak out, no matter what she’d say. It was unfair, she pouted, him and Kikyo were best friends and even had weekly trips. It took her so long to get Sesshomaru to let her in, her only visits containing dinners. Inuyasha could be a part of her family, even her stubborn grandfather grudgingly accepted him, so why couldn’t she get to know his family? Though Sesshomaru was a tough egg to crack. . . 

[Kagome]: I met her for dinner. Don’t worry everything is going okay. <3 She’s a nice person. 

Kagome glanced up from her phone, watching the gentle slope of Sesshomaru’s fingers tapping on his keyboard. He was nice once she cracked in and she did meet him for dinner. . . the only problem was he was every embodiment of grace, poise, education and handsomeness. She knew deep down the twinge in her stomach was wrong when she would meet his gaze, but he was her boyfriend’s brother-- nothing would happen anyway.


	3. Heating up in here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up as Sesshomaru and Kagome get used to each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind all the dialogue, though the next chapter will be *wink wink* action

Days were meaningless, time was just split between the deciated routine Sesshomaru upheld. When did she stop wearing her bra? She didn’t know. 

“What day is it?” Kagome asked, wiggling her toes that she sneakily shoved underneath Sesshomaru’s thigh, an action that earned her a scathing glare but nothing more. 

“It’s Thursday.” He didn’t even look up from his book, the only other sound's the flick of the page. 

“Thursday.” She repeated, the silence once again engulfing her. She scrolled through her phone restlessly before dropping it on the carpet flooring. 

“Sessssshomaru I’m bored.” Kagome nudged him again with her foot, his gaze never wavering from the book. 

“Hey, hey, I’m bored.” She chanted again. He flipped the page. It was akin to staying with a rock, by this point Inuyasha would be going stir-crazy, they truly were opposites. 

“Fine!” She huffed and threw herself against his lap, giggling at the irritated gaze of her host. He looked down at her for a moment, those golden eyes lowered with annoyance before he stuck the spine of the book against her face. 

Kagome mumbled against the spine, her mischievous nature propelling her further to get more reactions out of the yokai. She barely got her fingers under his shirt to poke him when his knees jerked, her jaw thumping into the book. 

“What. Do. You. Want?” 

“Play with me.”

“Play?” Sesshomaru removed the book from her face, glaring down at her. “Are you a child?”

“. . . if you play with me!” A bit of wiggling and shoving and the two were standing apart, his arms crossed. Kagome had fallen down the tick tock rabbit hole, so it was no surprise when she played a song, lip syncing off beat. 

“You did it wrong.” 

“Then you do it.” Kagome challenged him while continuing offbeat with her shoulders. 

Sesshomaru confidently restarted the song, popping his hip out perfectly on beat, her mouth going dry as his shoulders rolled, silver hair swaying against his sharp jawline. 

“Not this one,” Kagome grabbed the phone away and put on  _ the box _ instead while doing the two finger-I-see-you. 

She hip rolled on beat, this time determined to not be beaten by this stick in the mud. He gave off a soft huff, a sound she wouldn’t think she’d hear, almost a laugh. 

“Like this Kagome.” His hands went over her hips, pushing and pulling on beat. He was so close to her that her head brushed against his chest, his knee bumping into her for the next move. If he was any closer he’d feel her heartbeat thumping every point that he touched, the heat he gave off causing shivers in her stomach. 

“Now show me.” He released her, twirling her around to face him. His hands were callused where they wove through her fingers, warm where they touched before he let go again, his half-lidded gaze intent as he watched her move the way he instructed. 

The music stopped, a sudden silence between them, her pounding heart harsh in the small space between them. Like a spell, when he moved away, the intensity broke. She couldn’t look him in the eye, her face becoming flushed. 

“Do you have a game to play?” Sesshomaru nodded subtledly, pointing a single claw towards the hall closet. 

Like she predicted it didn’t have much: four towels, cleaning supplies and. . . a box of skin care supplies?! With the eagerness of a child on an easter egg hunt she plucked a mud mask out and the lonely jenga set. 

“Let’s put these on!” Kagome waved the mud mask between them, pestering him until he gave in. She peeked back at him while she set the jenga pieces up, watched the careful movements of his slim fingers evenly gliding the mask on, covering his demon stripes and crescent moon. 

  * \- -



He, unsurprisingly, was good at playing jenga. She barely moved the wooden piece out before it crumbled for the fourth time. 

“That’s it! I’m getting the wine, that’ll do you in.” Kagome blustered, pouring him the strongest wine he owned. 

Even with a face mask smeared over his features he still looked calm, collected and graceful drinking out of the wine glass. He should have looked silly; sitting in sweatpants, long silver hair pulled back from his forehead, the planes of his face sculpted like a Di Vinci masterpiece. 

_ I can’t think like this! _ She drank the wine like a shot, reprimanding-- maybe this was why Inuyasha didn’t want her around him? Because any woman with eyes, no, even a blind woman would be attracted to Sesshomaru! 

“Hold still.” His voice was a rumble, when did they get so close? His knee pressed into her thigh, she could feel his breath wave over her cheek as he leaned even closer. The very tip of his claw touched her, pulling a single strand away from getting into her eye. 

“T-thank you! I think I should- we should- wash it off by this point.” Her voice was a high whisper, her gaze completely entranced by the deep hue of his gaze, the slight part of his lips. 

Kagome used the cold water to clear her thoughts, rubbing her face rigorously. . . as if that’d the stop tingles she felt, the heat that blossomed at her very core. Face dripping wet she stared herself in the mirror:  _ I need to stop. I have a boyfriend- who has the light colored hair, yellow eyes and is a half demon-- yes! I have a boyfriend that just happens to be similar-- though Sesshomaru is more attractive--- _

She splashed her face with cold water again. He was not more attractive, even with his long lashes and toned stomach. Nope! Nope! Just be friendly! Friends, that’s what they-- are going to be? Who is she kidding? She doesn’t even know why he’s trying to be the big brother to Inuyasha.

  * \- - 



Kagome poured herself and Sesshomaru two more glasses of wine, her heart rate at a much better rhythm. 

“Let’s play twenty-one questions mashed up with truth-or-dare.” 

“You are--”

“--A child, yes. We drink every time we want to pass the question onto a dare, okay?” 

He cocked his head to the side, humour faintly curving the edges of his lips. 

“I’ll go first! What is your favorite color?” 

“White. Now why did you want to play this game?” 

“I want to get to know you more, we’re friends in self isolation together during a global pandemic, why not? Why did you let me stay?” 

There was a brief silence before he sipped his wine. “What’s the dare?” 

“I dare you to. . .”  _ She didn’t think this far ahead. _ “Do ten push-ups with me on your back.” 

Sesshomaru did it without a fight, easily performing the dare. 

“Aren’t you nervous being here with me?” 

“No.” Kagome lifted her chin and smiled at him, catching the moment that his eyes softened towards her. “Why did you move here?” 

He sighed deeply and settled his back against the couch, staring into his wine glass. “It was my mother’s last wish before she died. . . for me to mend ways with the halfing.” 

“How did your--”

“It’s my turn Kagome.” He shushed her and leaned against his palm. “Why do you want to know me so much? Am I that interesting to you, or is it something else?”

“That’s two questions!” Her heart raced, her mind a complete jumble of reasons:  _ He was a mystery, he had a sense of humor, he was a good cook, she wanted to know more, she was drawn to him, she’s dreamt of him since she first met him.  _ She drank her glass of wine. 


	4. No Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the wine induced twenty one questions mash up with truth or dare making Kagome and Sesshomaru cross a line they shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSW!

“The dare.” Kagome challenged while her throat bubbled and her insides cloudlike from the wine. Sesshomaru tilted his head, chin still in his palm and looked at her with lowered eyes that hid the thoughts she couldn’t unravel. She blamed her flushed face and fluttery stomach on the wine. 

“What do you want it to be?” His half lidded gaze never wavered from hers, a small smirk lifting at the corners of his mouth. When did it get so dim in here?! The air around them felt sizzling and intimate, the only things missing was candle light.

“That’s not how this works.” Kagome looked away, her heart beat a drum in her throat. She shouldn’t think of him like that; he was an almost friend, not someone she should have naughty thoughts about. 

“Pour me a glass while telling me the first thing that comes to your mind.”

“Hmph,” She laughed “like that’s hard.” Confidence returned to her making her shoulders straighten up. 

. . . Except that Sesshomaru held the glass hostage forcing her to either climb on the couch and risk spilling the wine on it. . . or climb on him.  _ He’s just a friend, nothing will happen. _ She reassured herself and inched closer while holding the bottle in one hand and the other hesitatingly placed on his knee. 

“Kagome what are you thinking?” His voice was lower, husky even. His knee was warm against her and strong, her face flushing even further. 

“That this is a terrible time to not be wearing a bra, in your shirt and compression shorts.” 

His laugh was deep and unexpected, his mouth a small O where she could glimpse his fangs. “Is that what you think of me? To take advantage of you?” 

“No! You’re a friend. . .” his hand was large and warm as he slid it against the back of her knee, finding herself straddling his thigh. “And-and Inuyasha’s brother.” 

“Yes.” His eyes seemed to dull, the smirk disappearing as he leaned his head back and looked away from her. The dim light accentuating his silver hair, sharp jawline, the muscular curves she could see. 

“Hold still please.” Kagome whispered, her mind chanting  _ he’s Inuyasha’s brother, my boyfriend’s brother, brother, untouchable _ . He lifted the glass into the air. The back of her thighs quivered as he kept a hold of her, so close as she stretched out in the attempt to reach the wine glass. She was highly aware of how her shirt billowed against his chin, how his hand rose higher to support her. 

_ This was torture. _

“Your thoughts Kagome.” He reminded her with a light squeeze as she lifted the bottle. 

“You’re warm and strong.” Her tongue was loose from the wine, every touch causing a deep flutter inside her. 

“Hnn.” He shifted underneath her and the wine missed the glass, spilling onto his shirt. 

“Oh Gods! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to spill it!” Kagome wrenched away from him, holding the wine bottle close to her chest. “I’m sorry! We have to rinse it or else it’ll stain, hurry up!” 

He smoothly grasped the edges of his shirt, her eyes captured by the revealed muscles and how they moved, revealed inch by inch. If this was an anime she’d already have a nose bleed and pass out. Instead she watched him walk away, soaking up the sight of his bare back. 

She fought against her helping nature, the embarrassment holding her in place. But once he disappeared into the open bathroom she followed like a puppy. 

The harsh light stung her eyes in adjustment, her gaze once again latching on to his form. The stain was only on his shoulder but the more interesting sight was the stripes that wrapped around his body, slipping over his hips and disappearing into his black sweatpants. 

Without thinking she wet some cloth, sliding between him and the sink. On her tiptoes she reached out to clean his shoulders but she was still a bit short from being comfortable. Sesshomaru easily lifted her up, placing her on the sink, his hands holding her thighs against him. 

She couldn’t meet his gaze and her fingers trembled lightly while she washed him. Kagome couldn’t help doing it slow, feeling him through the thin cloth while very naughty feelings pooled deep in her stomach. Like being on a drug she wiped the cloth on him, her thumb gliding underneath it to feel him. 

Sesshomaru was clean but she kept going, sliding her thumb against part of his stripe. If this was being high was like she’d do it every day, taking in his smell, his warm body, his hands resting on her thighs. 

“Fuck.” Sesshomaru gasped, grasping her hand to stop her. He looked down at her, his mouth open with fangs peaking out, his eyes predatory. He leaned closer to her and she could smell his minty breath, see his silver eyelashes tremble. 

“Tell me to stop.” His voice was even lower, his lips a breath width away. She was captured, looking deep into his face. All the protests of  _ he’s Inuyasha’s brother _ disappeared as she closed her eyes and leaned forward. 

His fingers threaded through her hair, cupping the back of her head as they kissed like they were dying. Small gasps separated them, her hands touching every part she could, trailing over his magenta stripes. 

“Kagome.” He rumbled against her mouth, a deep purr vibrating his chest. The sound drove her even crazier, pulling him even closer, wiggling against him. 

“I’ve never heard that sound before.” She bit his bottom lip, arching her back as his claws pricked against her. 

“Never? The fool.” He broke from her kiss and relocated to nibble at her earlobe, making a path down her neck. 

Small  _ ahhs _ escaped her, pressing herself completely against him. She wiggled and squirmed against his hardness, her fingers eagerly trailing his sensitive stripes, curving over his form and lowering down his hip bone. She was an explosion of heat and pleasure, drowning in each touch. 

Sesshomaru did the rumble again, biting her neck softly. He bit her lightly again as she moaned, spine shivering, using her thighs to pull him even closer. He easily lifted her up and she clung to him with her arms and legs. 

“Do I have your consent?” The husky sound of his voice was entrancing, the question enticing excitement and desire. 

“Yes.”Kagome nibbled where she could against his neck as he carried her towards the bedroom. 

He placed her on the bed, her thighs spread against his, her feet connecting behind his back. She looked up at him with half mast eyes, her breath accelerated as she met his gaze. He was surprisingly gentle as he took her shirt off, his mouth slightly parted while he looked at her with that predatory desire. 

His claws were a light scratch as he explored her bared flesh, her head a complete mess as soft pants and moan escaped as he lathered her with attention. His mouth joined his fingers, traveling up her stomach and leaving small love bites as he made it to her breasts. She’d never felt this crazy before, wreathing in pleasure as he licked and sucked her while paying attention to each one. 

“S-Seshomaru.” She moaned and reached out, tugging at his sweat pant’s band and running her fingers over that small sliver of skin she could reach. “I want all of you.” 

Sesshomaru’s eyes seemed to have a red tint now and he raised his face away and towards the ceiling, her wrists pinned down, his chest rising up and down. 

“Kagome,” the sound of her name made her squirm underneath him. “Are you certain this is what you want?” 

“Yes, I want all of you.” She watched as a small shutter fluttered through him, his red tinged gaze lowering to meet her. He didn’t hesitate now, slipping her compression shorts off and his own clothing as well. 

She used that small span of release to run her hands over his hips, the back of her hand running against him as she came down his inner thigh. He was bigger than she thought, her legs spreading further without thinking. 

If she could dissolve she would as she watched him suck his own fingers. He used gentle pressure as he slid his finger pad over her slit, her wetness making it even easier as he pleased her. All thoughts were nonexistent as she opened herself up to him, moaning as he explored over her clit down to tease the very tip of his finger inside her. 

She bucked against him, his name sliding out of her mouth in a desperate plea. She could feel the shiver that went through him, his tongue lapping at her clit while his finger slid in further. She grasped the sheets, biting her lip in a mess of pleasure. 

“Sesshomaru please!” She begged without shame as he feasted on her, her thighs crushing against his face as her whole body trembled. 

He pulled away from her with a soft gasp, holding himself above her as he brought himself closer to her mouth. His kiss was pure unadulterated need, his tongue slipping in her mouth and fighting against her own tongue. 

She held onto him tightly, her fingernails making marks that were driving him slowly crazy. She shivered and wreathed, moaning against his mouth as she brushed against his hardness. Her eyes rolled against her eyelids as his tip slipperily pressed against her, a single roll of her hips and she have his tip inside her. 

Unexpectedly, Sesshomaru pulled away from her with his eyes tightly closed. Kagome leaned up and kissed his cheek, pressing her bare breasts against his chest. She kissed and bit from his neck to his shoulder as he fumbled through his drawers, pulling away from her once more. 

He pressed her down, condom in hand. She took the condom away, tearing the packaging with her teeth and placed it on his tip. Her fingers pressed against his cock, slowly and sensually sliding the condom down to his base. The lube was cold but she lathered it over him all the way to his balls, cupping them and rubbing them as well. 

Similar to a string breaking his was holding her wrists down, his chest rumbling deeply in that purr, eye to eye as he slid his cock into her. Her moan came out more like a small scream of pleasure as she held onto him, moving against his rhythm, his base completely flushed against her. 

He pressed his nose against her neck, his ass cheeks twitching to keep going. He let her relax against him, holding her close and he seemed to sniff her for something. She wiggled, pushing herself along his hard cock, her hands looped around his neck. With the common stimulation of his fangs biting her neck and thrusting into her again made her vision go blurry with pleasure. 

They lost themselves in each other, limb against limb, devouring each other with the power of a cork flying out of a bottle of champagne. Her fingernails scraped his muscular back as he hit her G spot, his pelvis rubbing against her clit with each stroke. 

He shook atop her for a moment, his eyes that complete predator red that yokai get when their instincts and desires combine with their rational side. His teeth grew slightly, his pupils becoming small slits as she unraveled below him, a tortured groan escaping his mouth. 

Kagome pressed herself as closely as she could, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as her climax built. Uncharacteristically she was vocal and rough as that hot pool inside her quivered, instinct making her lift her head to extend her neck out. That tortured moan rumbled between them as her muscles tensed up in her climax, rolling with the multiple waves of pure pleasure, her nails ranking down from his shoulders to his arms. During her sensitivity she could feel the condom expand with his cum, her body jerking up at the sensation. 

The sudden crunch lazily registered in her ears, looking up at Sesshomaru biting his hand. His eyes were hazy and he released his bitten hand with a gasp, licking away the blood that followed. 

“Are you alright?” Kagome whispered, her voice hoarse from their passion. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and held it against her chest, right above her heart. He settled down beside her, his face close to her. 

“Hnn.” He breathed deeply, his face gentle and soft with a real smile as he looked at her. Even in her post-climax mind the expression made her heart twinge-- this is what she was waiting for this whole time; this smile, these eyes, this person to be with her. 

Sesshomaru pulled her closer and she cuddled into him like the perfect puzzle piece. He nuzzled against her while a different type of contented purr lulled them to sleep, their bodies intertwined together. 


	5. Make mistakes and live fully.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they get a happy ending after making these mistakes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, hello there!  
> The essence of this chapter has been stuck in my head since the last chapter, but a few factors outweighed me writing it (laptop broke/ consuming anxiety that this is the last chapter/ this is the make or break/ one of a handful of writing I've actually completed/ what if it's not good?) but TAHDAH here it is!  
> Please enjoy and let me know!

Forbidden Love: Quarantine Edition

Final Chapter

Kagome cusped in the gateway between sleep and waking, the light behind her eyelids fuzzy and warm. She lazily opened her eyes, her legs still twined and engulfed by her last night’s companion, to find his bright golden eyes lidded by thick white lashes already looking at her. His face was open with a softness she’d only seen the night before, his mouth soft and pillow like in a gentle smile, her breath catching at the sight. 

“Good morning, Kagome.” His voice was a husky whisper, her name spoken with the same devotion of an angel or mystical animal-- as if speaking any louder she’d be spooked and flee. 

“Good morning Sesshomaru,” She whispered back with a smile, her stomach fluttering and cotton candy consistency again. He was slow and gentle as he caressed the side of her face, his long fingers touching her as if she was a figment of his imagination. His thumb made small sweeps along her cheekbone, her eyes closing at the sensation. 

If her body could float and become a cloud it would be like this. The kiss he left on her forehead melted her stomach, the kisses he patterned around her brow bone, her temples, her cheeks and nose caused drunken giggles to fall from her.

Through her laughter she retaliated with her own attacks, his face warm and smooth under her kisses. They giggled and chuckled until their faces flushed, something she realistically knew could occur in him, but the sight was a treasure she’d lock away for eternity anyway. 

They laid their forehead against each other, so close together that if she tried she could count his eyelashes or speckles in his eyes. Without thinking she ran her fingers over his jawline, lost in the molten warmth she found in him that she never knew existed. Drunk on their intimacy she brushed her nose against his, an amused purr rumbling from him before his lips oh so softly touched hers. 

“I like you Kagome.” His words tingled against her, kissing her again to chase his confession away. This time they kissed with the fragility of butterfly wings in the rain, each breath soft sighs as they parted. Her mind and body was a cloud, a mush of sensations and feelings, only the disgruntled growl of her stomach breaking the space between them. 

His eyes crinkled with amusement and kissed her forehead once more. “Stay here, I’ll make breakfast.” 

Her heart was patterning against her chest as she plopped onto her back, hiding her face in her hands with the gushiness of her whole being. Breakfast in bed? Morning kisses? Soft cuddles and laughter? She pinched herself to confirm this _wasn’t_ a dream she conjured up, her face flushing once more. 

Peering through her fingers at the ceiling she replayed the events of last night; the passionate kisses and bites, the heat and chemistry between them, the way everything felt so perfect and out of an erotica. Just remembering the rumble of his purr, a fact she’d have to research on, and the fact that he bit his own hand! She wasn’t in the D.M.P.P for nothing, she passed all of her demon behavior classes and traditions to know that was to thwart a mating mark. 

Mating mark. . . her eyes popped open once more. Oh shit, her gasp of surprise loud in the bedroom. A mating mark? A demon tradition deeper than marriage, combining both soul’s and body’s energy, something most inu yokai only do once in their lifetime; _oh gods, he’s feelings are more than liking! He basically wanted to make me his wife!_ The reality of the situation faded once more as she unconsciously imagained waking up next to him every day, sharing their passion of cooking together, what it would be like to do mundane things like grocery shopping, walking hand in hand in public. 

Kagome let out a sound of excitement and flopped over to hide her face in the pillows. What was she, a love sick teenager? She wiggled her feet with all the happiness that she couldn’t contain, still bundled in the bubble they created outside of the real world. 

Reality came back in the form of her phone ringing. Without looking at the ID she picked it up, her entire world going cold at the sound of Inuyasha’s voice on the other side. Before she could process anything Sesshomaru was back, whispering in her ear that breakfast was served. 

“. . .” The other end of the line went silent, her body going rigid as she woodenly turned towards Sesshomaru, her fingers gripping the phone so tightly that her fingertips were white. 

“Who the fuck was that?” Inuyasha’s voice wasn’t loud but low and dangerous. Kagome could see the exact moment Sesshomaru listened, his eyes hardening, mouth becoming carved marble once more, a perfect image of an emotionless predator. 

She nervously wet her lips. “Selena was telling me that---” 

“I KNOW THAT VOICE WASN’T SELENA! Stay the fuck there, I know you’re at my bastard of a brother’s apartment!” Inuyasha’s voice raged, sounds of his fury echoing through the connection before he ended the call. 

Kagome disbelievingly stared at her phone while the screen went dark, her eyes slowly going back up to Sesshomaru’s cold gaze. What could she even say? What was she doing?! She just got caught lying AND cheating with her boyfriend’s brother. . . she curled into her stomach, tears budding at the sheer betrayal she committed, the reality of what she did. 

Sesshomaru did not touch her. He simply gathered her few things, handing her the clothing she arrived in. Boxing the food he made her. Her existence at his house minimized merely to her purse and all the contents of it. 

“Do not be afraid.” Was the only words he spoke to her before the pounding on the door began. 

“I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! OPEN UP!” Inuyasha’s voice boomed with aggression, an uncharacteristic swell of fear alive in her gut from it. 

Sesshomaru opened the door, blocking it with his wide shoulders so that Inuyasha couldn’t come through the threshold. Even with her shaky hands she straightened her back, her footsteps blocks of cement until she reached him. 

“Let him in, it’ll be okay.” His muscles under her hand were taunt and ready for violence but he backed away. Inuyasha’s gaze made searing holes where her hands were on Sesshomaru, she could feel each inch of his gaze as he then looked at her face. 

“Kagome. Get. In. The. Car. I’m taking you home, now!” 

“Okay.” Her voice was faint as she let go of Sesshomaru, instead gripping her purse as she inched towards the door. 

Sesshomaru’s hands were strong but gentle as he grabbed her arm, her head snapping to look up at him. “Don’t go, Kagome.” 

The hidden expressions she learned to read seemed to scream out at her; the darkening of his irises, the flutter of his eyelashes, lowering the tips of his demon ears and even the shift in his posture. She was dangerously balancing on a tightrope between the two inu yokai and either way her heart was going to be torn apart, already tears were gathered on her lash line.

“Kagome!” Inuyasha snarled, snapping into her space. His triangular ears frantically twitched, his nostrils flaring moments before his eyes flashed red. 

Seems she forgot how well even half-demons could smell. 

His form crashed into Sesshomaru, fists colliding with unnatural force as the brothers fought deeper in the apartment. It was unnaturally fast the way the two moved, the predatory snarls and growls that premeditated the room as the fight escalated to bloodshed. 

“Stop! Inuyasha, stop!” Kagome threw herself into the middle, her miko powers shimmering inches from her skin, her eyes closed tightly as his fists stopped mere hairs away from her face, the sizzling of his flesh. 

“We’re leaving.” Kagome opened her eyes again, jaw clenched as she looked into Inuyasha’s face of pain and betrayal, heart palpating with the sick poison of sin. His ears flattened against his skull, the area around his left eye bruised and swelling, the barring of his teeth his only reply. 

Kagome didn’t look back until the door was almost completely closed, peering through the slimmer space between the door ledge and pane; Sesshomaru’s eyes a hard mix of gold and red, mouth bruised, cracked and bleeding, knuckles in the same condition. He didn’t blink, his gaze never leaving her’s through the crack until she closed it, shutting out all of their transgressions. 

  
  


Inside the car was sweltering with tension as she clenched her purse to her stomach. Inuyasha stared at the steering wheel with his hands in his lap. 

“You cheated. . . with my half brother. You lied, Kagome. You knew I hated him and never wanted you around him. . . and you lied to me, quarantining at his apartment this whole time. You lied.” His voice broke, her own heart tearing apart as she cried. 

“You had sex with him. I could smell it.” Inuyasha pressed his head against the steering wheel, his shoulders shaking. “You can’t even deny it, can you?” 

Kagome cried hard, small sounds of her breath harsh. Her eyes burned and her chest was tight, each breath not enough to fill her lungs. It took her a few tries to get a semblance of language out of her mouth. 

“N-no. I did. . . I did and and,” she hiccuped through the tears. “I can’t deny it. I can’t even--” sobs wracked her harder as she curled into herself. “Say sorry.” 

“Good. I don’t want to hear it.” He’s voice became stoic, never looking at her as he turned the key and pulled out of the parking lot. Through the drive the tears never stopped, Kagome’s shoulders continuing to tremble with the sheer realization of her actions, she could essentially _hear_ the tendons breaking in Inuyasha’s heart. 

“. . . Kagome. Throw out my things okay? I don’t want them back. I don’t want to hear from you ever again.” Inuyasha told her before she got out, speeding away the moment the car door closed behind her. 

“Kagome’s home!” Souta screamed throughout the house when she stepped in, the color in her little brother’s face draining at the complete mess she was. “Mom! Kikyo! Kagome’s hurt!” 

Her little brother wasn’t so little anymore, she mused brokenly as he hugged her. Her head easily tucked under his chin as he led her to the kitchen. 

Mom started the kettle for tea. Kikyo took her purse and sat her down. In their small kitchen she was surrounded by family, a comfort she didn’t deserve. . . a comfort neither of the two brother’s had either, a truth that made her cry even harder. Kikyo rubbed her back in small circles, mom shooed Souta out of the kitchen. 

The tea was sweet. Her muscles ached with each sip, her chest becoming empty and numb. The tears slowly ceased, her eyelids heavy and swollen, red and painful. 

“You don’t have to tell us until you’re ready.” Momma comforted her, patting and holding Kagome’s hand. She woodenly nodded. Her head was so heavy and aching so she laid it on Kikyo’s shoulder, feeling the consistent rise and fall of her sister’s breathing. 

“I’m surprised you’re not deployed right now.” Kagome whispered as Kikyo gently petted her hair. 

“It makes sense, with no D.M.P.P there’s no need for me to be there… Though if you want to wear my protective equipment to feel better you can.”

Kagome let out a humorless laugh, the image of herself in the demon equivalent of s.w.a.t. armor unappealing. “I’m surprised you can walk with all that weight.” 

“Ahuh, if you start training with me you could too.” Kikyo teased, her voice too soft and careful. 

“Mooom, let’s watch some comedies as a family.” Souta popped his head into the kitchen, never one to be kept out of things. 

Kagome didn’t recall any of the movies. Souta sat in what used to be grandfather’s seat, Kikyo had Kagome lay her head on her lap, her legs across Mama’s lap. All of her family members found ways to physically give her comfort, Souta’s hand on her ankle. 

  
  


It took Kagome three days later to open up. Kikyo sat silently and open on Kagome’s bed, her brown eyes kind and sincere. 

“You know how I’ve been trying to get closer to Sesshomaru? And how before the lock down I had a cooking session at his house. . . ? Well I kind of stayed there.” 

“But you liked him.” Kikyo tilted her head. 

“Uhh I mean not until later.” 

“Anyone with eyes could see that you liked him, even before the lock down. Even Inuyasha knew it.” 

“W-what? But-- I was only curious about him! That’s why I decided to stay. . . He’s a really good cook and actually has good taste in movies. He wakes up early and always drinks water before anything else, and he starts typing with his pinkies first, and if you watch closely enough you can see his eyes light up when. . .” Kagome covered her face to hide the silly smile and flushed face, the smile becoming sour quickly. 

“I’m listening.” Kikyo gently reminded her. 

“Yes. I do like him, a lot actually. I stopped thinking about Inuyasha and that what I was doing was wrong.” She spoke through her hands. “There was such good chemistry between us, he made me happy and _laugh_ . I never knew I needed him in my life until then. . . and then we had wine and games and he was so close _and I said yes_. I fully gave him my consent, he even asked and made sure I knew what I was doing. . .” 

“Did you like it?” 

“ _Yes._ ” Kagome cruelly laughed. “It was perfect and hot, and the morning after he kissed my forehead. It was so sweet and well, perfect. It was dream perfect, he cuddled me and made me feel good, he even made me breakfast in bed.”

“Do you regret it ?”

Kagome started to cry again and slowly shook her head. “I know it’s so terrible of me, even afterwards I don’t regret hurting Inuyasha. I’m a horrible person Kikyo! I don’t deserve to feel bad or to have love or family or--” 

Kikyo pulled her into her arms, Kagome’s face smushed into her shoulder as she cried it all out. 

“You’re not horrible Kagome, you just made a mistake. You recognize that you did something wrong. . . and sometimes that’s the most you can do. Inuyasha is taking his time healing, but he will be okay.” 

“You’ve been talking to him?” Kagome mumbled, her face wet but the tears slowing down. 

“Yeah. He’s my best friend after all. . . but you’re my sister and I will always believe in you.” 

Kikyo pulled her back and wiped the tears off of Kagome’s face. 

  
  


It was seven days after that, that Kagome began to join her sister in workouts. She started to feel better, drinking water and increasing what she could do. She liked the image in the mirror better now, feeling like she could pull herself back together piece by piece. 

The murder hornets were old news. The UFO was confirmed. Raging fires in Australia occurred. The United States of America’s president got impeached. The list went on and on, the Covid-19 cases raging higher and higher and the lock down steadily increased. It felt like a whole year ago when she sat on Sesshomaru’s couch. 

It was two weeks after that when she got her first letter. The lettering was poised and elegant as if an old royal was the scribe, her name printed out beautifully. 

_To Kagome Higurashi,_

_As the days creep and the world spirals in disarray the emptiness of your presence gets louder and more predominant. I see you in my mind’s eye in my kitchen kneading pasta dough, flour somehow getting in your hair but you still smile. I hear the echo of your humming, the off key singing as you scroll through social media, and am reminded all of what I am missing. I feel the warmth of your hands as they held mine when we danced, the way your brown eyes sparkled. The absence of you is more tourture as you disappear from my sheets, the indents you’ve made lessening. The toothbrush you’ve used taunts me, the closest thing I have of your mouth._

_I know what happened between us has its consequences but I would gladly repeat it all to be with you once again. I understand if you wish to remain apart and pretend that we never happened, and I respect whatever decision you make. No matter the decision, you’ve engraved yourself so deeply inside my heart that the world is cold without you. I selfishly hope that your world is as affected as my own and that you respond._

_Sincerely,_

_Sesshomaru Taisho._

Kagome cried, holding the letter against her chest, imagining him setting pen to paper for her. Each sentence she read was with his voice, the subtle dips and tips of how he pronounced words, music to her aching heart. 

“Why would he send a letter? It’s 2020, he could have texted you.” Souta asked, watching Kagome with a baffled expression. 

“It’s called being romantic, you can see how much he cares with how carefully he wrote this. . . He misses me!” The sillies of smiles made her cheeks ache, swooning around like she was drunk with love. 

“Are you going to write back?” 

“Yes!” Kagome became a flurry of action gathering paper, pens and pencils, the kitchen table becoming engulfed with all her things. She tested the pens, carefully deciding between ink colors-- should she write back in black ink or one of her colored inks? He was classy, black ink it was. A pile of rejected attempts of her letter took a complete corner, going between carefully writing each letter to spelling mistakes to frustrated crumbling it because she couldn’t get her words right. 

The next week another letter arrived, this time attached a small satchel of homemade tea. Earthy scents of black tea, strawberries and hints of rose, each picked with the thought of her. Two more letters later he opened up to her questions. 

[excerpt] _. . . Mother forgave him in her last days, wanting to rejoin him in the afterlife with a lighter heart, and would only converse about the half breed. Her last days were consumed with making things right because I, Sesshomaru, would be the only one that remained in the family. I only accepted her request on her deathbed and in hindsight I deeply regret it. Her last days should have been with peace and joy, not persuasion. That’s why I moved back to Japan and decided to personally open this regional branch. . . ]_

Attached were black and white photos of a beautiful woman without the concealing talisman, her face shape the spitting image of Sesshomaru. Would she view Kagome as a hindrance? She was one of the reasons why the brothers despised each other after all. . . 

  
  


As the lock down slowly transitions into the yellow stage gifts were delivered. Flowers, chocolates, cooking ingredients. Each gift was carefully selected for her and sometimes even her family. Kagome’s thoughts also became complicated; should she be doing this? Did she deserve to be happy? Was Inuyasha alright? Was she making a mistake? 

“Kagome,” Mama looked at her kindly, pushing back her greying hair. “Does he make you happy? Yes? Then follow your happiness and joy without guilt or sorrow, we only get one chance at life. Live it fully.” 

  
  


Months passed and her region passed into the green state. 

Her stomach was a mess of butterflies, her heart pounding with excitement and anticipation. The door opened slowly, time becoming infinitely slower as it revealed Sesshomaru’s tall form waiting for her, cherry blossoms coming down as they met eyes, the future wide and warm as the unexpected love between them. 

  
  



End file.
